comicbookcreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
1974 in comics
This is a list of comics-related events in 1974. Events and publications Year overall * From May to September, Marvel debuts their Giant-Size series, mostly double- or triple-length comics featuring their most popular characters. Many of the Giant-Size books are one-shots; none of the ongoing titles last more than six issues. * Marvel Fireside Books debuts with Origins of Marvel Comics (Fireside Books/Simon & Schuster). January * The Demon, with issue #16, is cancelled by DC. * Doc Savage: The Man of Bronze, with issue #8, is cancelled by Marvel. February * Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes #200: " The Legionnaire Bride of Starfinger" by Cary Bates and Dave Cockrum. * With issue #18 (Feb./March cover date), DC Comics' Mister Miracle (1971 series) goes on hiatus. * Hero for Hire, with issue #17, changes its name to Power Man. * Special Marvel Edition, with issue #16, is cancelled by Marvel; its numbering continues with Master of Kung Fu (April). March * Forbidden Tales of Dark Mansion, with issue #15, cancelled by DC. * Prez, with issue #4, cancelled by DC. April * With issue #164 (Apr./May cover date), Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen (1954 series) changes its name and format to The Superman Family. * Master of Kung Fu debuts with issue #17, continuing the numbering of Special Marvel Edition. * With issue #6, Chilling Adventures in Sorcery changes its name to Red Circle Sorcery. (Red Circle Comics) May * Marvel Comics raises the price of its typical comic book from 20 cents to 25 cents, keeping the page-count at 36. June * Seaboard Periodicals formed by former Marvel Comics publisher Martin Goodman to publish comics under the Atlas Comics banner. July * Sgt. Fury and his Howling Commandos, with issue #120, is cancelled by Marvel. August * Roy Thomas steps down as Marvel Comics' editor-in-chief, succeeded by Len Wein (color titles) and Marv Wolfman (black-and-white titles). * Giant-Size Super-Stars, with issue #2, changes its name to Giant-Size Fantastic Four (Marvel Comics). * Worlds Unknown, with issue #8, is cancelled by Marvel. September * Sub-Mariner, with issue #72, is cancelled by Marvel. * Giant-Size Chillers, with issue #2, changes its name to Giant-Size Dracula (Marvel Comics). * Supergirl, with issue #10 (Sept./Oct. cover date), is cancelled by DC. * Spider-Man: The Manga, with issue #30, is cancelled by Monthly Shōnen Magazine. October * Weird Worlds, with issue #10 (Oct./Nov. cover date), is cancelled by DC. * Giant-Size Creatures, with issue #2, changes its name to Giant-Size Werewolf (Marvel Comics). * Monsters on the Prowl, with issue #30, is cancelled by Marvel. Deaths January * January 18: Bill Finger dies at age 59. May * Gene Bilbrew dies at age 50. October * October 13: Otto Binder dies at age 63. December * December 24: Everett M. "Busy" Arnold dies at age 75. Conventions * January: First annual Angoulême International Comics Festival (France) * July 4–8: Comic Art Convention, Hotel Commodore, New York City * July 31–August 5: San Diego Comic-Con, El Cortez Hotel, San Diego, California — Official guests: Majel Barrett, Milton Caniff, Frank Capra, Chuck Jones, Walter Koenig, Russ Manning, Russell Myers, Charles M. Schulz, Larry "Seymour" Vincent Awards Shazam Awards Presented in 1975 for comics published in 1974: * Best Continuing Feature: Conan the Barbarian (Marvel Comics) * Best Individual Story: "Götterdämmerung", in Detective Comics #443 (DC) * Best Individual Short Story (Dramatic): "Cathedral Perilous" (Manhunter) by Archie Goodwin and Walt Simonson, Detective Comics #441 (DC) * Best Writer (Dramatic Division): Archie Goodwin * Best Penciller (Dramatic Division): John Buscema * Best Inker (Dramatic Division): Dick Giordano * Best Humor Story: "Kaspar the Dead Baby" Crazy #8 (Marvel) * Best Writer (Humor Division): Steve Skeates * Best Penciller (Humor Division): Marie Severin * Best Inker (Humor Division): Ralph Reese * Best Letterer: John Costanza * Best Colorist: Tatjana Wood * Outstanding New Talent: Craig Russell * Superior Achievement by an Individual: Roy Thomas * Hall of Fame: Jack Kirby First issues by title DC Comics OMAC : Release: Sept./Oct. Writer/Artist: Jack Kirby. Rima, the Jungle Girl : Release: Apr./May. Editor: Joe Kubert. The Sandman : Release: Winter. Writer: Joe Simon. Artists: Jack Kirby and Mike Royer. Marvel Comics Comix Book : Release: Oct. by Magazine Management Co.. Editor: Denis Kitchen. Deadly Hands of Kung Fu : Release: April by Curtis Magazines. Editor: Roy Thomas. Doctor Strange : Release: June. Writer: Steve Englehart (co-plot; script), Frank Brunner (co-plot). Artists: Frank Brunner and Dick Giordano. Giant-Size Avengers : Release: August. Editor: Roy Thomas. Giant-Size Chillers : Release: June. Editor: Roy Thomas. Giant-Size Conan : Release: September. Editor: Roy Thomas. Giant-Size Creatures : Release: July. Writer: Tony Isabella. Artists: Don Perlin and Vince Colletta. Giant-Size Defenders : Release: July. Editor: Roy Thomas. Giant-Size Man-Thing : Release: August. Editor: Roy Thomas. Giant-Size Master of Kung Fu : Release: September. Editor: Roy Thomas. Giant-Size Spider-Man : Release: July. Editor: Roy Thomas. Giant-Size Super-Stars : Release: May. Writer: Gerry Conway. Artists: Rich Buckler and Joe Sinnott. Haunt of Horror : Release: May by Curtis Magazines. Editor: Roy Thomas. Ka-Zar vol. 2 : Release: January Writer: Mike Friedrich. Artists: Paul Reinman and Mike Royer. Man-Thing : Release: January. Writer: Steve Gerber. Artists: Val Mayerik and Sal Trapani. Marvel Two-in-One : Release: January. Writer: Steve Gerber. Artists: Gil Kane and Joe Sinnott. Planet of the Apes : Release: August by Curtis Magazines. Writers: Gerry Conway and Doug Moench. Artist: Mike Ploog. Savage Sword of Conan : Release: August by Curtis Magazines. Editor: Roy Thomas. Independent titles and manga Hana to Yume : Release: May by Hakusensha. Jinty : Release: November 5 by Fleetway. Métal Hurlant : Release: December by Les Humanoïdes Associés. Princess : Release: by Akita Shoten Star*Reach : Release: April by Star*Reach. Editor: Mike Friedrich. Warlord : Release: September 28 by D.C. Thomson. Initial appearance by character name DC Comics * Anthony Lupus, in Batman #255 (April) * Harvey Bullock, in Detective Comics #441 (June) * Global Peace Agency, in OMAC #1 (October) * Inspector William Henderson, in Action Comics #440 (October) * Libra, in Justice League of America #111 (June) * OMAC, in OMAC #1 (October) * Quentin Turnbull, in Weird Western Tales #22 (March/April) * Rima, in Rima the Jungle Girl #1 (Apr./May) * Sandman (Garrett Sanford), in Sandman #1 (Winter) Marvel Comics * Allatou, in Marvel Spotlight #18 (October) * Alpha the Ultimate Mutant, in Defenders #15 (September) * Aries (Grover Raymond), in The Avengers #120 (February) * Baron Macabre, in Jungle Action #9 (May) * Abe Brown, in Deadly Hands of Kung Fu #1 (April) * Deathlok (Luther Manning), in Astonishing Tales #25 (August) * Bob Diamond, in Deadly Hands of Kung Fu #1 (April) * Doctor Sun, in Tomb of Dracula #16 (January) * Dragon Lord (Nu-An), in Marvel Premiere #15 (May) * Foolkiller, in Man-Thing #3 (March) * Gabriel the Devil Hunter, in Haunt of Horror #2 (July) * Grizzly (Maxwell Markham), in The Amazing Spider-Man #139 (December) * Hammer and Anvil, in The Incredible Hulk #182 (December) * Iron Fist, in Marvel Premiere #15 (May) * Hannibal King, in The Tomb of Dracula #25 (October) * Lilith, in Giant-Size Chillers featuring Curse of Dracula #1 (June) * Malice, in Jungle Action vol. 2, #8 (January) * Nefarius, in Captain America #169 (January) * Nitro, in Captain Marvel #34 (September) * Punisher, in The Amazing Spider-Man #129 (February) * Roxxon Energy Corporation, in Captain America #180 (December) * Silver Samurai, in Daredevil #111 (July) * Lin Sun, in Deadly Hands of Kung Fu #1 (April) * Colleen Wing, in Marvel Premiere #19 (November) * Wolverine, in The Incredible Hulk #180 (October) * Wrecking Crew, in Defenders #17 (November) ** Bulldozer ** Piledriver ** Thunderball * Y'Garon, in Giant-Size Dracula #2 (Sept.) Independent titles * Tara Fremont, in Tara on the Dark Continent (Paragon Publications) Category:1974